Llévame a cualquier Lugar
by Chatonette
Summary: Adrien y Marinette no son las dos piezas de un rompecabezas destinadas a encajar, ni siquiera se gustaban cuando el concurso anual de periodismo de la universidad los puso en el mismo punto de salida. Tendrán que pasar por grandes cosas para poder encajar...
1. Marinette

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las aventuras de Ladybug and Chat Noir, no me ha pertenecido, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como también a mí me gusta la novela sobre la que está basando esta adaptación. **_

_**Adaptación del Libro: "Llevame a Algún Lugar" de Alice Kellen.**_

_**Espero que disfrutan de la lectura.**_

**1  
**_**Marinette**_

Me sudaban las manos, tenía el estómago revuelto y notaba un ligero tema que se extendía por mis piernas, como si fuesen de gelatina.

Jamás me había sentido sentido nervioso. Probablemente, era un punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

Respiré hondo repetidas veces, intentando alejar mis temores.

Hubo bastantes alumnos reunidos en el salón de actos de la universidad y todos ellos tenían el mismo objetivo: participar en el concurso de la cadena local de la televisión del condado de Berkshire.

Cada cuatro años - _como si una olimpiada se tratase_ -, la cadena Princett colaboró con la universidad de Reading, dirigiendo y organizando el concurso Joven Promesa.

Podía presentarse en el casting inicial de los alumnos matriculados en periodismo en la universidad, abarcando todos los cursos. En la primera página, que era exactamente donde me habían visto, se elegía a los seis participantes que formaban parte del concurso. Durante el año escolar, exactamente hasta el mes de marzo, los seis afortunados se han dado a conocer y se han dado a conocer como locutores, se han emitido en el canal en línea del campus.

¿Cómo ganar? Conquistando al público.

Los reportajes se publicarán en la página web de la universidad y los alumnos votarán sus favoritos, dando como resultado a los dos finalistas tras varias rondas de eliminación. Eso sí, afortunadamente el ganador definitivo será decisión de los jueces. Sin embargo, para conseguir llegar a participar en el último reportaje, era obvio que había que caerle en gracia al público. Así funcionaba también la audiencia en la vida real.

El suculento premio era poder trabajar durante uno de los meses de verano en la cadena Princett. A pesar de que consistía en cubrir un puesto de becaria ―_nunca estaba de más aprender a preparar cafés o reorganizar el papeleo de tus superiores_―, era una oportunidad única. Podías conocer desde dentro cómo funcionaba una cadena de televisión, conseguir valiosos contactos y, todavía más importante, tener una experiencia en el sector para poder trazar la primera línea del currículum.

Años atrás, ganar el concurso había sido crucial para muchos locutores que terminaron ocupando puestos privilegiados e importantes. Hacerse con el galardón Joven Promesa, abría muchas puertas.

En el salón de actos de la universidad, se llegaron a congregar alrededor de treinta alumnos para presentarse al casting. Todos estábamos de pie, formando una perfecta fila india, a la espera de que el acto comenzase.

En la primera hilera de butacas, estaban sentados los colaboradores de la cadena que se encargarían, poco después, de elegir a los seis participantes; entre los jueces se incluía también el famoso presentador estrella de la cadena Princett, Alec Cataldi. Observé con atención cómo se acomodaban en los asientos y preparaban algunos papeles para tomar anotaciones, antes de desviar la mirada para centrarme en mis compañeros.

La mayoría parecía compartir mi nerviosismo. _Eh bien_. Intenté distinguir algún rostro familiar, pero apenas había alumnos de primero, casi todos eran de cursos más avanzados. Una pequeña ventaja que a mí no me favorecía.

Cuando Alec Cataldi se levantó de una de las butacas y subió al escenario, logró acaparar la atención de los alumnos. Los murmullos se silenciaron rápidamente dando paso a un inquietante silencio. El famoso presentador dirigió el micrófono hacia sus labios sin prisa y sonrió de un modo estúpidamente encantador antes de hablar.

―Supongo que muchos ya me conocen por presentar las noticias de la noche en la cadena Princett ―cogió mucho aire de golpe y fingió sentirse abrumado por la emoción. Luego miró nuevamente al público y, cuando volvió a hablar, advertí el leve eco de su voz que parecía golpear contra las paredes del salón de actos―. Pero hoy quiero dirigirme a ustedes como uno más. Hace unos años, también estaba ahí abajo, mirando de reojo a un escenario que me aterrorizaba, a la espera de realizar el primer casting de mi vida.

Intentaba mostrarse cercano, quería que nos sintiésemos identificados. Pestañeó en exceso, fingiendo estar conmovido; Alec Cataldi sabía qué gesto debía utilizar en cada momento. Habitualmente vestía riguroso traje de chaqueta, pero para la ocasión había optado por unos pantalones color caqui y una camiseta informal. No me gustaba como presentador, pero debía admitir que actuar se le daba genial.

―¿Sabéis lo que ocurrió al final, verdad? Gané el concurso ―sonrió con satisfacción―. Es una experiencia inigualable. Un trampolín laboral ―señaló con un dedo al público y lo movió de un lado a otro, abarcando el perímetro del salón de actos―. Todos tienen la oportunidad de ganar. Dejen atrás los nervios, suban al escenario y demuestren lo que son capaces de hacer.

Una entusiasta tanda de aplausos retumbó en las paredes del salón de actos. Los estudiantes se manifestaron sumamente emocionados tras el discurso, sentimiento que no compartía. Me pregunté cuántos de mis compañeros se habían presentado al casting solo para poder ver al presentador en vivo y en directo.

No me gustaba Alec Cataldi, su mirada era siempre esquiva. No solo era conocido por presentar las noticias de la noche, sino también por sus escarceos con jóvenes famosas y por protagonizar portadas en conocidas revistas del corazón. Su vida privada, había sido el desencadenante hacia la audiencia.

Cuando él volvió a sentarse, sin más preámbulos, el jurado le indicó al primer alumno de la fila que subiese al escenario. Guardamos silencio absoluto.

Observé al joven delgado que se dirigía hacia el micrófono con cautela. Se colocó con el dedo meñique las enormes gafas redondas que acaparaban la atención sobre su rostro y comenzó a informar sobre un asesinato cometido cerca del centro de Londres, a plena luz del día.

Tras la primera prueba, el escenario fue ocupado por un alumno tras otro hasta que la longitud de la fila, donde me encontraba, disminuyó. Algunos estudiantes tartamudeaban, se trababan o repetían en exceso ciertas palabras; probablemente serían descalificados por ello. Distinguí rápidamente a los que más destacaban: una chica menuda de voz dulce parecía haber seducido al jurado con su inocencia, a pesar de que se mostraba nerviosa. Lê Chien Kim ―_a quién conocía de la clase de literatura, aunque cursaba segundo curso, porque había repetido esa asignatura_―, hizo un reportaje sobre una fábrica de ositos de peluche y encandiló al público con comentarios graciosos.

Cuando llegó mi turno, exhalé despacio. Ascendí con una lentitud preocupante los escalones que dirigían al escenario. Quería huir. Durante unos instantes, me convencí de que presentarme al concurso había sido una mala idea. Casi me obligué a caminar, porque mis piernas no parecían querer hacerlo por inercia.

Centré la mirada en el micrófono, evitando así enfrentarme al jurado. Percibía decenas de ojos clavados en mí evaluándome con detenimiento, exactamente como yo había hecho con mis compañeros minutos atrás. Intenté dejar atrás la inseguridad que me abrazaba e imaginé que estaba sola en mi habitación, ensayando. Cogí el micrófono y sonreí.

―Las últimas estadísticas indican que París continua siendo el segundo destino turístico más popular del mundo, por detrás de Londres, con más de 42 millones de visitantes extranjeros al año ―dije―. Cuenta con muchos de los monumentos más admirados, tales como la Catedral de Notre Dame, el Arco de Triunfo, el Panteón, la Ópera Garnier… y por supuesto la famosa Torre Eiffel, que pueden ver a mi espalda ―extendí la mano hacia atrás, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, como si estuviese mostrándole al espectador la obra de Gustave Eiffel, fingiendo que me encontraba en el extremo del Campo de Marte, a la orilla del río Sena―. La capital francesa también alberga reconocidas instituciones culturales, como el Louvre, el Museo Orsay o el Museo Nacional de Historia Natural ―concluí, dedicándole al jurado la más amplia de mis sonrisas―. Les ha informado Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Al terminar, respiré hondo. Cuando miré hacia el grupo del jurado, distinguí a Alec Cabaldi sonriendo; quise pensar que aquello era una buena señal. Mientras bajaba los escalones del escenario, y avanzaba hacia el grupo de alumnos que ya habían realizado su presentación, rememoré mi actuación.

No me había trabado o equivocado ni una sola vez. Había utilizado un tono claro y lineal y, aunque me preocupaba que mi acento francés pudiese notarse en exceso y desagradarles, estaba convencida de que lo había hecho bastante bien.

Agité las manos, como si de ese modo fuese a expulsar el nerviosismo y la energía negativa que se apoderaba de mí. Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás.

Alcé la vista hacia el escenario, al tiempo que el siguiente estudiante caminaba con despreocupación hacia el centro, preparándose para dar su noticia. Tenía el cabello rubio, ligeramente despeinado, y vestía de un modo informal pero andaba con cierta elegancia. Sonrió cuando sus dedos rozaron el micrófono. No era una sonrisa inocente. Era una de esas ladeadas sonrisas provocadoras e, inmediatamente, advertí que algunas chicas a mi alrededor comenzaban a susurrar entre ellas. _Pathétique._

En cuanto empezó a hablar, conquistó al público y probablemente también al jurado. Tenía una voz profunda, algo ronca y su inglés era clásico, con ese típico acento refinado característico de ciertas zonas del país. No se mantenía quieto en el escenario como sí habíamos hecho todos los demás, sino que caminaba de un lado a otro con seguridad y soltura. Cuando terminó el reportaje, mostró otra irresistible sonrisa e, inconscientemente, puse los ojos en blanco. Bien. Vale. Era insultantemente guapo, ¿pero acaso no era triste que utilizase sus encantos físicos para destacar entre los demás? Ligeramente molesta, miré a varias de las concursantes y advertí que la gran mayoría llevaban ajustadas camisetas que dejaban a la vista pronunciados escotes. _Touché_. Empecé a sentirme como una especie en extinción.

A pesar de que al finalizar mi actuación me había sentido bastante satisfecha, cuando el casting concluyó y el jurado se reunió para deliberar sus elecciones, me convencí de que no formaría parte de los seis seleccionados; era más fácil prepararme para lo peor y luego alegrarme en caso de que hubiese suerte.

Kim apoyó una mano en mi brazo, llamando mi atención.

―¿Nerviosa?

―Como todos, supongo ―me encogí de hombros―. Tu reportaje ha sido genial. Muy divertido.

―Gracias ―sonrió con sinceridad―. Pero si alguien tiene posibilidades de ganar, sin duda, eres tú.

Bufé, incrédula.

―En serio, el acento te da un punto extra ―entrecerró los ojos―, además, tienes una vocecita encantadora.

Dejamos de hablar cuando el jurado comenzó a ponerse en pie. Me sorprendió que tomasen la decisión tan rápido; no era un buen augurio. Se dirigieron hacia nosotros y Alec Cabaldi volvió a convertirse en el centro de atención cuando habló.

―Antes de dar los nombres de los seis estudiantes seleccionados, quiero felicitar a todos los presentes ―dijo―. El nivel ha sido muy alto desde el principio. Es un honor para mí y mis compañeros poder descubrir el talento que tienen.

Dejando a un lado las palabras de consuelo, Alec clavó la mirada en el papel que sostenía en las manos.

―Los nombres de los seleccionados son: Mylène Haprèle, Ondine Faith, Lê Chien Kim, Adrian Agraste…

El joven que tanto había destacado sobre el escenario gracias a sus encantos físicos, consiguiendo suspiros por parte de algunas chicas, dio un paso al frente rompiendo la fila.

―Es Adrien Agreste ―le corrigió, sin el menor tono de duda en la voz.

Alec frunció el ceño, molesto por la interrupción.

―Como sea, Adrien Agreste ―tosió, aclarándose la garganta―. Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Lila Rossi.

Solté todo el aire que había contenido, respirando al fin tranquila. Quise gritar de emoción, saltar felizmente o bailar alguna danza ridícula pero, lógicamente, me contuve como todos los demás y apenas me moví unos centímetros. Permanecí clavada en el suelo como una fría estatua con la mirada fija en los integrantes de la cadena. Sonreí tímidamente, pero luego me sentí algo alicaída por los alumnos no seleccionados que comenzaron a abandonar el salón de actos. Dos de las chicas ganadoras, que al parecer también eran amigas, sea cercaron a felicitarme.

―Me llamo Mylène ―dijo la más bajita. Era la joven que tenía una voz angelical.

―YoMarinette ―respondí, notando las palabras espesas, como si todavía me costase pronunciar adecuadamente a causa de los nervios―. Encantada.

Miré a su amiga Ondine, dispuesta a presentarme, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Lila Rossi se interpuso entre nosotras. Alzó los brazos hacia mí, gesticulando en exceso con las manos, detalle que habitualmente me sacaba de quicio.

―¡Me ha encantado tu actuación, Marinette! Eres muy tierna ―apoyó sus dedos en mi hombro, adueñándose de una confianza que no le había dado―. ¿De dónde eres?

―París, Francia ―dije de forma autómata. Había respondido infinidad de veces esa pregunta durante el curso de verano de la universidad, donde casi todos éramos extranjeros.

―Oh, qué envidia ―sonrió―, ¡adoro la ciudad del amor!

En cuanto Alec se acercó a nosotros, Lila me dio la espalda dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad para charlar con él.

Miré a mi alrededor y advertí que los alumnos que no habían sido elegidos ya habían abandonado el salón de actos. Me sobresalté al notar una mano rozando delicadamente mi cintura; di un paso hacia atrás, apartándome súbitamente, como si el contacto quemase.

Adrien Agreste sonrió.

―Felicidades ―dijo secamente.

―Lo mismo digo.

Durante más tiempo del adecuado, Adrien me miró fijamente. Estaba a punto de decir algo que lograse romper el incómodo silencio, cuando él dio media vuelta y empezó a hablar con Mylène.

Me situé al lado de Kim, dado que era el único finalista al que conocía.

Una mujer, que había formado parte del jurado, se acercó a nosotros y nos repartió unas carpetas de color azul.

―Supongo que están al tanto de cómo funciona el concurso ―dijo―, si tienen alguna duda, encontrarán un informe detallado dentro de las carpetas, así como las fechas y el horario de los reportajes que deben realizar ―especificó―. Les recuerdo que se emitirán en directo a través del canal online de la universidad y que, dependiendo de las votaciones recibidas en la página web de la cadena, tras cada tanda se descalificará a dos participantes que deberán abandonar el concurso.

No parecía emocionarle la idea de explicarnos los detalles, se mostraba desganada y fruncía los labios constantemente. Aclaró que iríamos acompañados por una cámara y un programador informático para grabar los reportajes y que no había opción de repetir la toma en caso de que saliese mal.

Hizo hincapié en el elevado coste que suponía un directo.

―… tal como acordamos con el consejo de la universidad, el concurso finalizará en marzo para que no suponga un problema de cara a los exámenes finales ―nos recordó―. Cada mes se realizará un reportaje. Y cada tanda eliminatoria consta de dos reportajes, lo cual supone que en diciembre habrá cuatro participantes y, por ende, en febrero quedarán los dos finalistas ―suspiró sonoramente―. La final será en marzo. Ese reportaje será improvisado, no les daremos un tema en concreto sobre el que tratar. Y como saben, el ganador será elegido por nosotros, los jueces.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, como si estuviese intentando recordar algo importante.

―Ah, sí, necesitamos sus datos completos ―añadió, rebuscando en su carpeta hasta que dio con los papeles indicados―. Es de crucial importancia que el teléfono que facilitéis, esté operativo.

Nos indicaron que en cuanto terminásemos de rellenar el papel con los datos correspondientes, podíamos marcharnos; así que en cuanto tracé mi firma, me guardé el bolígrafo en el bolso y me despedí rápidamente de los demás, salí casi corriendo del salón de actos.

Agradecí el viento que soplaba, revolviéndome el cabello y despejando mi mente. Respiré hondo, sintiéndome satisfecha conmigo misma, y comencé a caminar a paso raudo por las inmediaciones de uno de los tres campus repartidos por la zona estudiantil de la ciudad. Empezaba a oscurecer, pero todavía había bastante gente deambulando por las calles de piedra que recorrían la universidad de Reading.

Reading se encontraba dentro del condado de Berkshire, en Inglaterra; a medio camino entre Londres y Oxford. Albergaba alrededor de 15.000 estudiantes de diferentes nacionalidades. A menudo la denominaban «ciudad universitaria».

Llegué a Reading, junto a mi mejor amiga Alya, a principios de julio con la intención de aprovechar el periodo vacacional para instalarnos en la residencia, así podríamos acudir al curso que ofrece la universidad para alumnos extranjeros y conocer mejor la ciudad.

Casi todos los alumnos de primer año ―_especialmente si no eran de nacionalidad inglesa_―, convivían en las numerosas residencias que había en los tres campus universitarios. En resumidas cuentas, significaba que tenías que compartir habitación con otros compañeros, ser puntual con el horario de comidas si no querías quedarte con el estómago vacío y sociabilizarte más de lo deseado.

Los estudiantes que llevaban un par de años en la universidad, solían abandonar la residencia en busca de libertad. Alquilaban pisos compartidos si podían permitírselo económicamente e incluso habitaciones sueltas.

Proseguí caminando por el campus universitario, que estaba repleto de jardines cuya viveza contrastaba con los caminos peatonales y los edificios construidos en piedra. Me dirigí hacia uno de los jardines y, tras sacar el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, me senté sobre el césped con las piernas cruzadas.

Advertí que mi padre me había enviado nuevamente uno de sus filosóficos mensajes. O como él solía decir, cito textualmente: _«Palabras llenas de inspiración»_. Desde que había abandonado París para acudir a la universidad a principios de verano, se había convertido en una costumbre diaria.

_« El éxito consiste en vencer el temor al fracaso ».  
Charles Augustin Sainte-Beuve._

Sonreí en cuanto terminé de leer el mensaje y marqué a toda prisa el número de mi casa.

―Hola, cielo ―respondió mi madre al otro lado de la línea―, ¿cómo ha ido el día?, ¿qué has comido? Me preocupa que la comida del comedor no sea sana…

―¡Mamá, me han seleccionado para el concurso!

―Cariño, ¡eso es… maravilloso! ―escuché cómo llamaba a mi padre a gritos para contarle la noticia―. Estamos orgullosos de ti. No pude evitar sonreír. ―Tendrás que explicarme dónde puedo ver los reportajes ―dijo―. Ya sabes que el Sr. Internet y yo no nos llevamos demasiado bien.

Les relaté a mis padres cómo había sido mi actuación, lo que sentí sobre el escenario frente a todos los estudiantes, el proceso de selección y las primeras impresiones de los otros cinco finalistas. Mientras contaba lo ocurrido detalladamente, mamá reía de vez en cuando con cierto nerviosismo; por el tono de su voz, notaba que intentaba disimular lo mucho que le emocionaba la noticia. El único propósito de mis padres, desde que tenía uso de razón, era que fuese a la universidad.

Ellos eran dos panaderos, cada uno a su manera, y valoraban el arte de hacer pan como pocos más lo hacían. Mamá era pintora. Había estudiado economía en la universidad, pero dejar a un lado su pasión para sumergirse en un montón de papeles repletos de números no era una opción. Ella necesitaba pintar. Y nosotros necesitábamos ver cómo lo hacía. Era cierto que no era un trabajo bien valorado ―_al menos no económicamente_―, pero no existía nada más gratificante que verla con su bata blanca, repleta de coloridas manchas de pintura, moviéndose ajetreada por su pequeño estudio con una brocha en la mano. Me encantaba sentarme en el sofá que había al fondo de la habitación, bajo el ventanal tras el que se dibujaba la ciudad de París, para observar ensimismada cómo pintaba un cuadro tras otro. La inspiración le llegaba a trompicones, mamá no era especialmente constante, pero cuando eso ocurría entraba en un maravilloso estado creativo. Se le iluminaban los ojos y éstos se tornaban ligeramente acuosos, casi como si fuese a llorar por la emoción contenida. Un rubor rosado se propagaba por sus mejillas y era incapaz de escuchar o ver nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como si el mundo entero se hubiese congelado para ella. Vendía algunos cuadros.

Cada vez más, probablemente por el efecto producido por el boca a boca de sus fieles clientes. Sin embargo, seguía sin ser suficiente ―especialmente si comparábamos las ganancias con el salario medio―, pero tanto mi padre como yo teníamos la certeza de que algún día sería reconocida como una gran artista.

Papá, por el contrario, sí tenía un trabajo estable. Y además, era el trabajo de sus sueños. Desde hacía más de quince años, atendía su propia panadería, siguiendo los pasos de su padre. A él le entusiasmaba las creaciones que hacía con la harina y los glaseados y más si mamá lo apoyaba en ello. Era una labor gratificante. Salía de casa a las ocho de la mañana―_a pesar de que la panadería estaba debajo de ella_ ―con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. Y cuando regresaba, contra todo pronóstico, esa sonrisa no había disminuido sino que era todavía más amplia.

Mis padres se conocieron en la feria cultural independiente que se organizaba anualmente en la ciudad. Ella presidía una pequeña caseta, junto a otros pintores poco reconocidos, donde exponían sus cuadros. Papá era un visitante más a la espera de pasar un día agradable en la transitada feria. Él se quedó totalmente prendido por uno de los cuadros de mi madre y se decidió a comprarlo, aunque para ello tuviese que gastarse los ahorros de todo un año. Cuando él pagó y ella fue a devolverle el cambio, sus dedos se rozaron y… ya está. Así fue su historia de amor. Increíble, pero cierto. Dos años después, me trajeron al mundo.

Decidieron llamarme Marinette porque etimológicamente el nombre proviene de «Marina». Les gustó porque era un símbolo de Tranquilidad Nunca me he interesado demasiado por el significado de los nombres, pero mis padres le dan mucho valor a ese tipo de cosas que a mí suelen parecerme poco fiables.

Gracias al esfuerzo de mis padres, asistí desde pequeña a un colegio bilingüe. Obtener el certificado de uso de inglés como primera lengua era una gran ventaja para, más tarde, introducirme en el mundo laboral. Cuando, el pasado año, convocaron las becas para acudir a una universidad extranjera de habla inglesa, no me lo pensé dos veces.

Siempre me había preocupado por mis calificaciones, no solo porque quería compensar todo lo que mis padres habían hecho por mí ―por decirlo de un modo elegante, en casa no sobraba ni un céntimo―, sino porque realmente me importaba. Me había interesado por el periodismo desde pequeña, había participado en todos los diarios escolares desde primaria y me encantaba ver las noticias, contrastar datos, comparar diferentes puntos de vista, documentarme… Siempre quise pensar que sin información, en todos los sentidos, no éramos nada.

Y ahora, era finalista del concurso.

Y quería ganar.

**N.A.**

→**Leí esta novela de Blake y Léane, y cada que la leía, no podía evitar imaginarme a Adrien y a Marinette.**

→**Hice unos ligeros cambios en la trama, Los padres de Léane (en este caso Marinette), son Un profesor de Literatura y una pintora, aquí sólo cambie el hecho de la literatura por la panadería. **

→**La estoy adaptando lo más posible a Miraculous, pero es importante que Adrien sea de Nacionalidad Inglesa.**

→**Posiblemente actualice diario o cada dos días.**

**~Chattounette.**


	2. Adrien

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen la novela sobre la que se está basando esta adaptación. **_

_**Adaptación del Libro: "Llévame a Cualquier Lugar" de Alice Kellen.**_

_**Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**2  
**__**Adrien.**_

Mientras caminaba por la calle Castle, rememoré las actuaciones de los otros cinco finalistas. Estaba seguro de que el bromista, Kim, me daría problemas. Lila, como media universidad bien sabía, no era de fiar. A las otras chicas apenas las conocía.

Me preocupaba Marinette y su ridículo acento francés. Cautivaba. Llamaba demasiado la atención. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella. No recordaba haberla visto anteriormente por la universidad, suponía que era de primer año. Los estudiantes recién llegados, siempre solían ser temerosos. Se sentían vulnerables ante las novedades que les presentaba la vida universitaria, pero Marinette no se mostraba así. Si se había sentido nerviosa, sabía bien cómo ocultar sus emociones para que nadie se percatase de ello.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

No había demasiada gente por las calles de Reading porque era casi la hora de la cena, así que caminé por la calzaba sin tener que esquivar las bicicletas que habitualmente recorrían la ciudad, ya que era el medio de transporte más común entre los estudiantes. Conocía bastante bien Reading, no solo porque cursaba tercer año de carrera y llevaba tiempo asentado allí, sino porque me había criado en una urbanización de Romford, muy cerca de la capital, Londres.

Asistir a esa universidad, y el hecho de mi padre me regalase un coche tras cumplir los dieciocho, me permitía visitar habitualmente a mamá y a Emma, mi hermana pequeña, ya que Romford estaba a unos ciento veinte kilómetros de Reading. La mayoría de las viviendas de la ciudad son del estilo reina Ana, pequeñas casas de ladrillo rojo unifamiliares, normalmente de dos alturas o más. Me gustaba Reading, su estética, su estilo de vida… había numerosos pub y lugares de ocio ―_entre otras cosas, albergaba uno de los festivales musicales más conocidos del mundo, el Reading Festival_―; además era, probablemente, el centro de negocios más significativo del sudeste de Inglaterra, aparte de Londres, y la mayoría de las compañías importantes de Gran Bretaña tenían su sede en la ciudad, lo cual era una ventaja a la hora de realizar las prácticas al finalizar la carrera y poder optar a un puesto en una gran empresa.

Dejé de caminar, tras distinguir el bar Sahara a lo lejos. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y respiré hondo. Hablar con mi madre, en ocasiones, era complicado. Había momentos de calma que, sin previo aviso, se transformaban en tormentas bajo las que no podía caminar. Mejor dicho: no sabía hacerlo.

―Mamá, ¿cómo estás? ―apoyé el hombro sobre el cristal del escaparate de una tienda de electrodomésticos.

―Genial, cariño ―tosió―, ¿qué tal ha ido el concurso?

―Lo cierto es que bien.

―¿Significa que vas a participar?

―Sí ―sonreí, aunque ella no pudiese verme.

―¡Es fantástico! Me alego mucho, Adrien ―hizo una pausa y advertí que estaba bebiendo agua―. Lo celebraremos cuando vengas este fin de semana.

―Claro ―asentí con la cabeza―, díselo a Emma.

―Le hará muy feliz ―dijo―. ¡Pero no quiero que dejes de lado los estudios por culpa del concurso! Y recuerda planchar la ropa, es importante Adrien.

―Lo sé, mamá. Puse los ojos en blanco.

¿Por qué siempre le preocupaba tanto que no planchase la ropa? Solo tenía que estirarla un poco… y punto. Todos lo hacíamos, no era el único.

Cuando iba a casa, mamá solía evaluar mi ropa al detalle en busca de arrugas que alisar a toda prisa, como si el destino de mi vida dependiese de ello.

―Voy a llamar a tu padre para contarle la noticia ―exhaló un suspiro, seguido de un silencio incómodo―. Le gustará saberlo.

―Tengo que colgar, mamá ―bajé la mirada, hasta clavar los ojos en mis zapatillas, como si temiese mirar a mi alrededor―. He quedado con unos amigos.

―Vale, cariño. Pásalo bien.

Respiré hondo cuando colgué. Odiaba siquiera el simple hecho de que le nombrase. Era humillante para ella; no comprendía cómo podía mantener una relación cordial con él después de todo lo ocurrido.

Llevaba tres años sin hablar con mi padre, justo desde el verano que hice la inscripción para la universidad. Gabriel Agreste se había separado de mi madre cuando ella descubrió que él le engañaba. Tras aquello, ni siquiera había dicho un «lo siento» o un «cometí un error. Perdóname». No. En absoluto. Todavía recuerdo la bronca monumental que mis padres tuvieron ese día, en la cocina de casa. Le pedí a mi hermana pequeña que subiese a su habitación, con la esperanza de que no escuchase los gritos de ambos, y me quedé junto a la puerta a la espera de que él rogase que le perdonara.

Pero nunca ocurrió. Lo único que mi padre dijo fue: «Esto no funciona. No está funcionando. Voy a estar a tu lado en todo lo que necesites, pero creo que cada cual debería seguir su camino». Tras aquellas palabras hubo un silencio que se me antojó eterno. Después, mamá contestó.

«Ya lo sé, Robert. Lo sé. Tendremos que hablar con los chicos…».

«¿Puedo abrazarte?», preguntó él.

«Sí, claro que sí».

Eso había sido todo. Un matrimonio terminado con cuatro frases cortas y sin sentido. Nunca logré entenderlo pero, pasado cierto tiempo, dejé de intentarlo. Ya no me importaba comprender por qué a ella no le molestaba la situación, ni tampoco por qué él era un Imbécil.

Mi padre y yo siempre habíamos estado muy unidos, hasta que me enteré de lo que había hecho. Desde ese instante, supe que no volvería a verle del mismo modo, independientemente de la incomprensible reacción de mi madre ante lo ocurrido. Me había pasado la vida idolatrándolo, quizá por eso la caída del pedestal fue tan brusca. Odiaba que mi padre fuese el causante del dolor de mamá, de la ansiedad de Emma, de la separación familiar… Porque en líneas generales, de un modo u otro, todo era por su culpa. Tras el divorcio, él se mudó a París para trabajar en sus propios diseños de moda. No sé qué me molestó más, si el hecho de que traicionase a mi madre o que huyese como un cobarde. Probablemente, ambas cosas.

El día que subió a ese avión, rumbo a París, fue la última vez que hablamos. Mientras observaba cómo caminaba hacia la puerta de embarque, con su típico andar elegante, sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí. Y no quise hacer nada por repararlo, estaba bien así. Nunca volví a cogerle el teléfono, a pesar de que seguía llamándome semanalmente. No creía que lo mereciese.

En cambio, tanto mi madre como Emma continuaban manteniendo el contacto con él e incluso mi hermana había pasado un mes en París, durante los dos últimos veranos. Jamás le reproché nada a ella, respetaba su decisión. Entendía que para Emma hubiese sido complicado decirle «adiós» a su padre, aunque para mí fue una decisión sumamente fácil. Demasiado fácil, en realidad. Y no me arrepentía en absoluto.

A veces, cuando llamaba y dejaba que el móvil vibrase hasta que él colgaba, imaginaba a mi padre, sentado en su elegante despacho con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa de madera de roble y el teléfono pegado a la oreja, mientras observaba por el gigantesco ventanal de su oficina los cielos azules de parís con la imagen de la Torre Eiffel.

Sacudí la cabeza, desprendiéndome con ese simple gesto de todos mis problemas.

Cuando entré en el bar Sahara, divisé a mis amigos en una de las mesas del fondo. Pedí una cerveza en la barra mientras percibía de reojo cómo Luka alzaba una mano en alto, señalándome antes de gritar:

―¿ERES FINALISTA?

Algunos clientes del bar le miraron cuando alzó la voz. Tomé la cerveza de la barra y me acomodé en la única silla que quedaba libre alrededor de la mesa.

―¿Eres finalista? ―repitió.

―Sí, claro que sí ―me dejé caer sobre el respaldo de la silla―, pero no hace falta que lo anuncies a los cuatro vientos.

―Felicidades, Adrien ―Nino apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

―Prometo que si terminas ganando y te haces famoso como Alec Cabaldi, iré a los platós de televisión para hablar de ti y sacar tajada ―comentó Luka, divertido. No me gustó que me comparase con Alec Cabaldi, ese tío era idiota.

Bebí un trago de cerveza.

―¿Quiénes son los demás finalistas? ―preguntó Kristen, el nuevo ligue de Luka. Tanto ella como su amiga, a la cual no conocía, me miraron interesadas. ―Un tal Kim de segundo curso que va de graciosillo ―respondí con una mueca de asco―. Otras dos chicas de cuarto, la víbora de Lila Rossi...

―Oh, qué horror, odio a Lila ―comentó la joven que no conocía, interrumpiéndome.

―Y Marinette Dupain-Cheng, que debe ser de primer año porque no la había visto antes.

Kristen frunció los labios.

―Conozco a Marinette. El otro día fue a uno de los entrenamientos de fútbol con una amiga; al parecer tiene un lío con Nathaniel.

―¿Quién es Nathaniel? ―pregunté, e interesado me incliné ligeramente hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en la mesa. Kristen se sacudió el cabello rubio hacia atrás con orgullo, tras lograr captar mi atención.

―Es un chico americano de primer año que ha sido admitido en el club de fútbol de Reading; en realidad solo está en la universidad por la beca deportiva ―explicó―, debieron conocerse durante el verano, en el cursillo para alumnos extranjeros.

―Él no parece demasiado interesado ―añadió su amiga―. Quiero decir, no sé si están saliendo o no, pero a Nathaniel se le ha visto en muchas fiestas. Corre el rumor de que se ha liado con varias chicas.

Durante una fracción de segundo, me compadecí de Marinette. Sin embargo, gran parte de la culpa era de ella. ¿A quién se le ocurría intentar atarse en la universidad? Menos aún durante el primer año.

Todo el mundo quiere experimentar en la universidad, pasarlo bien, no tener responsabilidades ni problemas… es lo lógico. Sonreí con fingida timidez y clavé mi mirada en la amiga de Kristen.

―¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

―No lo he dicho ―respondió pícara―. Puedes llamarme Sand.

Terminé de beber lo poco que quedaba de mi cerveza e hice el amago de levantarme.

―¿Queréis que continuemos la charla en casa? Está a solo dos manzanas de aquí y además, ofrecemos cerveza gratis.

Las dos chicas asintieron encantadas y Luka se mostró emocionado mientras pagábamos la cuenta. Sin embargo, Nino puso los ojos en blanco, seguramente molesto ante la perspectiva de pasar otra noche en vela. Nos dirigimos, sin hablar demasiado por el camino, hacia la casa que compartíamos los tres. Habíamos pasado el primer año en la residencia, al principio era complicado encontrar una vivienda en la que sentirse cómodo cuando apenas conocías a nadie. Sin embargo, al año siguiente, los tres tomamos la decisión de mudarnos. Pagando el alquiler entre todos, salía casi al mismo precio que la carcelaria residencia. Y no era comparable el nivel de libertad que ahora presidía nuestras vidas.

En resumen: hacíamos lo que queríamos, cómo y cuándo queríamos.

Convivir con Nino era sencillo. A pesar de que a simple vista podía parecer que tenía más cosas en común con Luka, no era cierto. Nino era mi mejor amigo, el único en quién confiaría en los momentos difíciles; era una persona con los pies en la tierra, tranquilo e inteligente. Siempre mantenía la calma ante cualquier circunstancia. Sabía afrontar las cosas, admiraba eso de él. Luka era, en pocas palabras, un puto desastre. Pero eso sí, no existía nadie tan divertido como él. Con Luka había pasado noches increíbles. Estaba completamente loco. Era un genio del caos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de casa, le pedí a Nino las llaves, puesto que las mías las había perdido el fin de semana anterior en una fiesta de la que apenas recordaba nada.

―Se las dejé a Luka porque no encontraba las suyas ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Pues dame las llaves, Luka.

Extendí la mano hacia él, a la espera. Luka rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones durante más de un minuto, terminando con mi paciencia.

―No las tengo ―se palmeó también los bolsillos del trasero―. No sé dónde las he metido…

Qué mierda.

―¡Joder Luka, eran mis llaves! ―exclamó Nino, enfadado.

―¡Te juro que no las he perdido por ahí! ―extendió las manos en alto―. Creo que he olvidado cogerlas, eso es todo.

―¿Eso es todo? ―repetí―. No podemos entrar y en los últimos dos años hemos llamado tantas veces al cerrajero que, en breve, podrá comprarse un puto Mercedes gracias a nosotros.

―Eh, tú no digas nada; perdiste tus llaves esta semana.

_Touché._ Respiré hondo e intenté tranquilizarme mientras Nino se sentaba en uno de los escalones de la entrada principal. Las dos chicas nos miraban en silencio, manteniendo los brazos cruzados; no parecían sentirse especialmente cómodas.

―Voy a ver si hemos dejado alguna ventana abierta.

―Te acompaño ―dijo Luka.

Bordeamos la estructura por la derecha; era una casa de ladrillos rojos que tenía dos plantas y estaba rodeada por una pequeña porción de césped que rara vez se regaba. Cuando alcé la vista, descubrí que la ventana del cuarto de baño estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Francamente, no era la primera vez que teníamos que entrar en nuestra propia casa como si fuésemos a robar. A decir verdad, ni siquiera era la segunda vez.

―Agáchate, voy a subir ―le dije a Luka.

Se situó de cuclillas frente a mí, permitiendo que colocase los pies sobre sus hombros e intenté sostenerme, haciendo con la punta de los dedos el poco relieve que tenían los ladrillos rojos de la fachada. Luka se fue levantando poco a poco, hasta que logré alcanzar una tubería y conseguí mantener el equilibrio. Él rio como si la situación tuviese algo de divertida.

―Ya casi llego ―le indiqué. Estiré la mano todo lo posible hasta alcanzar la ventana. Logré apoyarme en el alfeizar, la abrí completamente y entré en el cuarto de baño.

El suelo estaba repleto de ropa sucia, toallas todavía húmedas y había agua acumulada en el lavabo tras un afeitado. Botes de todo tipo estaban dispersos por la habitación: gomina, gel, champú, desodorantes… Abrí el armario blanco del baño, saqué la cesta de la ropa y fui guardando ahí todos los trastos que encontraba a mi paso; por si acaso alguna de las chicas decidía ir al servicio.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, descubrí que las habitaciones de la planta inferior también se encontraban en un estado caótico. Escuché golpes en la puerta, de modo que me encogí de hombros ante el desastre que inundaba la casa y abrí para que pudiesen entrar. Kristen parecía conocer bien la vivienda, seguramente porque Luka la habría traído anteriormente. Sand miró con expectación su alrededor.

―Bonita casa ―dijo mientras inspeccionaba el perímetro manteniendo el ceño fruncido―. Pero, ¿por qué está todo lleno de plantas?

―Son de Nino ―respondí de forma autómata―. Le apasiona la botánica.

Unas arrugas se dibujaron en la frente de Nino, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Regresó al comedor minutos después, con un refresco en la mano y le pidió a Kristen que se levantase del sofá porque ésta se había sentado encima de sus apuntes.

―Voy a terminar el trabajo de comunicación ―dijo.

―¿Ahora? ―alcé una ceja en alto―. No hay que entregarlo hasta la próxima semana. Tómate una cerveza. Relájate.

Nino negó con la cabeza, ignorando mi sugerencia, antes de desaparecer en su habitación y dar un sonoro e innecesario portazo. Mi hermana solía actuar de un modo similar cuando estaba enfadada; tras convivir durante dos años con Nino, había llegado a la conclusión de que él tenía un lado femenino.

Encendí la televisión al tiempo que Luka sacaba unas cervezas y las dejaba sobre la mesa auxiliar, frente al sofá donde estábamos sentados. Sand fingió que no tenía suficiente espacio en el sofá y colocó su pierna derecha sobre las mías, sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar.

Me obligué a no apartarla, que era lo que realmente me apetecía hacer.

―¿No tienen vasos? ―preguntó Kristen, tras abrir su lata de cerveza.

―Sí tenemos, pero no nos gusta fregar ―le aclaré.

Luka rió ante mi respuesta y después comenzaron a hablar de un programa de televisión que nunca había visto. Sentía la pierna adormecida. Apenas escuchaba lo que decían, por alguna razón me inquietaba la actitud de Nino; no era extremadamente sociable pero solía ser simpático, no era habitual que se comportase de aquel modo tan… extraño. Me moví con incomodidad a la espera de que la chica captase la indirecta y dejase de apoyar su rodilla sobre mi pierna.

―Su amigo es un poco raro ―comentó Sand. Bebió un trago de cerveza y señaló las numerosas plantas que invadían el comedor―. ¿Por qué tiene tantas plantas?, ¿es un obseso o algo así?

Luka me miró sin saber demasiado bien qué decir. Suspiré hondo.

―No están tan mal.

―Si tú lo dices… ―puso los ojos en blanco. Punto final. Me levanté del sofá, dejando que la pierna de Sand cayese por inercia, y realicé el gesto para que Luka se percatase. El gesto consistía en masajearse ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja y significaba que había llegado la hora de despedir a nuestras invitadas.

―Esto… Nino no se encuentra bien, así que… será mejor que dejemos la fiesta para otro día ―dijo Luka. Mentía francamente mal.

―¡Pero si solo ha pasado media hora! ―Kristen le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sin más preámbulos, me despedí de ambas y me dirigí a la habitación de Nino, dejando a Luka con el problema de deshacerse de ellas porque, al fin y al cabo, eran sus invitadas independientemente de que él fuese un anfitrión de mierda.

La habitación de Nino no tenía ni una sola planta, básicamente porque a él no le gustaban. La botánica tan solo me apasionaba a mí. Me fascinaba como pocas cosas lo hacían; ¿no era increíble que de una simple semilla más un poco de agua y tierra, pudiese surgir una nueva vida? En nuestra casa había alrededor de cincuenta plantas: enredaderas que trepaban por los redondeados pilares del comedor e incluso por la barandilla de la escalera, flores de todos los colores imaginables, plantas colgantes cuyas ramas caían desde estanterías elevadas…

Tiempo atrás, mi madre había sido una de las mejores decoradoras de jardines de toda la ciudad. Me había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre las plantas. Dedicaba gran parte de mi tiempo libre a podarlas dándole forma, regarlas ―no era nada fácil, cada planta necesitaba una cantidad concreta de agua―, trasplantarlas… era una afición que me mantenía ocupado; me ayudaba a no pensar en nada y a dejar la mente en blanco. Sin embargo, era un incordio que todo el mundo preguntase sobre las plantas en cuanto ponían un pie en casa, ¿qué narices les importaba? No me gustaba dar explicaciones, de modo que el año anterior había hecho una apuesta con Nino que él terminó perdiendo.

Desde entonces, siempre le señalaba directamente cuando alguien me interrogaba sobre el exceso de vegetación y él estaba obligado a mantener la boca cerrada. Prefería proteger mi intimidad, me sentía más cómodo así.

―¿Qué quieres, Adrien? ―preguntó Nino, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento―. No pienso salir, tengo que terminar el trabajo.

―Ya se han marchado. Me dejé caer sobre su cama con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y la vista fija en el techo.

Advertí que Nino se movía tras escuchar el ligero chirrido que producía la silla de ruedas.

―No hacía falta que se fueran, es solo que… últimamente me incomodan tantas visitas.

―¿Por qué? ―me incorporé ligeramente, apoyándome sobre el codo―. ¿Estás enamorado?, ¿crees que vas a suspender?, ¿te ha bajado la regla…? Vamos, sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo

Nino no rió ante mis palabras como pensé que haría. Dejó caer sobre la mesa el bolígrafo que sostenía en las manos y suspiró de un modo melodramático como si estuviese reviviendo la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta.

―Estoy cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo ―se mordió la uña del pulgar, con la vista clavada en el suelo―. Es como un déjà vu constante. Salimos, conocemos a unas chicas, vienen a casa…

―¿Cuál es el punto que te desagrada exactamente? ―pregunté―. A mí me parece un plan cojonudo en general. No me molestaría repetirlo durante… el resto de mi vida, por ejemplo.

―Empieza a ser aburrido, Adrien.

―¿Te aburres de nosotros?

Tragué saliva despacio. Por extraño que pudiese parecer, siempre me había asustado perder a las pocas ―poquísimas― personas que apreciaba. No creía poder soportar que alguien de mi entorno se alejase a causa de mi forma de ser, eso tiraría por tierra todo lo que había construido durante veintiún años... A mí mismo. Y tristemente, era todo cuanto tenía o podía ofrecer. No había nada más.

―No, claro que no ―enfatizó, negando con la cabeza también―. En realidad me hubiese apetecido salir a celebrar esta noche que has quedado finalista. Nosotros tres, sin compañía. Era posible que Nino tuviese razón.

Sonreí aliviado tras su respuesta.

―¿Qué te parece si salimos los tres ahora mismo? Todavía son las nueve, podemos ir a Oceans.

―¿Prometes que no nos dejarás tirados en cuanto te cruces con una tía?

―Lo juro ―aseguré con inocencia.

―Está bien ―cerró la carpeta donde guardaba los apuntes―. Coméntaselo a Luka a ver qué dice.

Me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a salir de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta me giré hacia él y señalé su camiseta amarilla donde podía leerse: «Soy un friki orgulloso».

―Romperé el trato de esta noche si sales a la calle con esa camiseta.

―¿Qué tiene de malo? ―Nino frunció el ceño.

―Ser friki tiene su encanto solo cuando no vas anunciándolo por ahí.

**N.A.**

→**Sé que es muy posible que la personalidad del personaje Ryder, en este caso, no sea muy del tipo Luka, pero nuevamente, es necesario, así está yendo la adaptación.**

→**Y creo que ya no hay nada más que aclarar, posiblemente les esté resultando muy lento el cómo se llevan los personajes, pero, pronto vendrá más acción (¿**

→**Merci a los que agregaron esta adaptación a sus favoritos. Y Merci Emely-nya por comentar en el primer capítulo.**

**~Chatounette.**


	3. Dulces Rojos

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen la novela sobre la que se está basando esta adaptación. **_

_**Adaptación del Libro: "Llévame a Cualquier Lugar" de Alice Kellen.**_

_**Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**3  
**__**Marinette.**_

Con sumo cuidado, extendí una capa de pintura de color morado sobre la uña del dedo índice. Me apasionaban los pintauñas de todos los colores, a excepción del negro y el rojo.

Mi aversión por el rojo era algo personal.

Sin embargo, con respecto al color negro, era un asunto bastante obvio. ¿Qué cosas positivas simbolizaba? Casi ninguna.

Años atrás, cuando era pequeña, mi madre había pintado un terrorífico cuadro donde representaba un oscuro bosque. El color que más predominaba era el negro, pero también había detalles en rojo, ya que los troncos de los árboles parecían llorar sangre. Me asustaba tanto aquella obra que empecé a sufrir pesadillas. Y a pesar de que nunca supe explicarle por qué me atemorizaba, finalmente mamá no esperó a que algún cliente se decidiese a comprarlo y terminó regalándolo. En cuanto el cuadro salió por la puerta de casa, volví a soñar con luminosos bosques encantados, repletos de hadas y simpáticos conejitos blancos.

Tristemente, no había heredado la faceta artística de mi madre, pero pintarme las uñas me parecía una actividad sumamente relajante. Requería concentración si lo hacía adecuadamente. Me mantenía ocupada alrededor de veinte minutos ―si decidía incluir dibujos podía alargarse más de una hora―. Dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo me decantaba por un color u otro. En esa ocasión elegí el morado, un color que me infundía calma y tranquilidad.

Hacía apenas una semana que el curso dio comienzo y había estado muy ocupada preparándome para el casting del concurso Joven Promesa. Redacté más de doce reportajes que acabé desechando, razón principal por la que apenas había salido del recinto universitario. Era la primera noche que iríamos a pasar un buen rato fuera de los muros de la residencia.

Durante el verano, salimos en muchas ocasiones. Recorrimos la ciudad, paseamos por las calles de Reading haciendo mil fotografías, como si fuésemos turistas; conocimos los bares más transitados, visitamos algunos museos y famosos monumentos… Todo era bastante diferente, dado que apenas había alumnos a excepción de los que asistían al curso para estudiantes extranjeros.

Pero sin duda, lo más destacable de aquel verano había sido conocer a Nathaniel. Era un chico americano que vivía cerca de Texas y había sido admitido en la universidad de Reading gracias a una beca deportiva, dado que era toda una promesa futbolística. Pasaba el día hablando de regates, goles, posiciones estratégicas…

Era una verdadera lástima que odiase el fútbol.

No era un odio profundo por razones concretas, sino un odio de no entiendo-qué-hacen-detrás-de-un-balón.

Por suerte, Nathaniel tenía otras facetas interesantes. Era gracioso ―le encantaba contar chistes, aunque a menudo se repetía―, me gustaba su marcado acento y su forma de vestir formal. Tenía una sonrisa inocente y siempre llevaba el cabello peinado a la perfección.

El único problema era que, tras más de un mes saliendo, todavía no sabía cómo calificar nuestra relación. Entendía que hubiera sigo infantil que Nathaniel me dijese «Marinette, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Estoy localmente enamorado de ti…» Bien, aceptaba que ese tipo de declaraciones estaban fuera de lugar, no teníamos diez años. Es más, probablemente huiría despavorida si él llegase a pronunciar esas palabras. Sin embargo, hubiese sido interesante que cuando la gente me preguntase qué relación tenía con Nathaniel, pudiese haber respondido algo concreto. Nunca sabía decir si era un amigo, un amigo con derechos o un novio. Él jamás me había presentado ante sus nuevas amistades diciendo « Chicos, esta es mi novia ». No. Nathaniel simplemente comentaba « Eh, chicos, les presento a Marinette ».

Alya abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación, asustándome y provocando que el pincel se saliese del perímetro de la uña.

―¡Mierda! Pásame el quitaesmalte.

―¡Marinette, son las nueve y veinte! ―se quejó, antes de darme el frasco y un trozo de algodón.

―Ya lo sé ―respondí―. No me pongas más nerviosa, ya me estresa suficiente ir a esa fiesta… sabes que odio las multitudes. Preferiría un plan más tranquilo.

―No te preocupes, estarás conmigo ―se sentó junto a mí, en la cama―. Y también van Chloé, Nathaniel, Rose, Alix…

Fruncí el ceño mientras guardaba el pintauñas en el neceser. Mantuve las manos en alto, para no fastidiar de nuevo la manicura, y me miré en el espejo. Llevaba un ajustado vestido negro que contrastaba con mi cabello azabche. Había pasado gran parte de la tarde probándome ropa y finalmente el modelo elegido seguía sin convencerme.

―¡Estás estupenda! Venga, vámonos.

Suspiré con resignación y metí un paquete de caramelos M&M en mi bolso, antes de salir de la habitación. Adoraba esos caramelos. La vida hubiese sido infinitamente más amarga si no existiesen M&M. Siempre llevaba encima, era adicta a ellos.

Salimos del recinto de la residencia cinco minutos después y continuamos caminando calle abajo, tan solo acompañadas por el sonido de nuestros tacones repiqueteando sobre la acera. Alya me cogió del brazo y sonrió emocionada.

―¡Todavía no puedo creer que seas finalista! Ya verás, vamos a celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Conocía a Alya Césaire desde que tenía uso de razón. Siempre habíamos ido juntas mientras estudiábamos en el colegio bilingüe de Francia e incluso nuestros padres eran buenos amigos. En cuanto supo que me habían concedido la beca universitaria, creó un estratégico plan para que sus padres le permitiesen estudiar en mi misma universidad.  
Primero se centró en convencerlos de lo importante que era no perder contacto con el inglés, asegurándoles que el idioma se olvidaba con el paso del tiempo.

Después alegó que la experiencia le haría madurar y que, si le dejaban irse, sus notas globales no bajarían del notable. También colgó fotografías de la universidad de Reading en las paredes de su habitación, asegurando que funcionaría como publicidad _subliminal_.

Por último, juró que se comportaría como una monja de clausura, básicamente.

Finalmente, sus padres aceptaron.

Los padres de Alya eran dos personas encantadoras, pero tenían serios problemas de control sobre sus cuatro hijas. A menudo, se agobiaba ante la extenuante presión que ejercían sobre ella. A pesar de que había cumplido los dieciocho, solían tratarla como si fuese una niña de doce años. La llamaban constantemente e incluso, de vez en cuando, también pedían hablar conmigo para investigar más a fondo si las cosas iban bien. Generalmente, su padre me interrogaba sobre los chicos y emitía un suspiro de alivio en cuanto le respondía que Alya no estaba saliendo con nadie; como si el hecho de que algo así pudiese ocurrir fuese para él la peor de las catástrofes.

De modo que ahí estábamos, en Reading, una ciudad que me había gustado más de lo esperado, caminando hacia la discoteca Oceans donde nos esperaban los pocos estudiantes con los que habíamos entablado relación.

La puerta de Oceans estaba custodiada por dos tipos enormes, vestidos de negro de los pies a la cabeza, que nos dejaron pasar tras cobrar la entrada y revisar nuestras identificaciones, para comprobar que ambas éramos mayores de edad.

En el interior, luces de diversos colores trazaban destellos intermitentes alrededor de la primera sala de la discoteca; el brillo que emergía de los focos se entremezclaba con las sombras de los estudiantes que bailaban sin descanso, moviendo sus cuerpos al son de la música. Sonaba una canción tecno con un timo constante y repetitivo capaz de martillear cualquier mente sana. Dentro del edificio hacía calor. Muchísimo calor.

―¿Te apetece una copa?

Sin esperar respuesta por mi parte, Alya me cogió de la mano y caminamos juntas hasta la barra. A pesar de que la zona donde servían las bebidas estaba apenas a unos metros de distancia, tardamos más de cinco minutos en llegar hasta allí; no era tarea sencilla hacerse hueco entre la gente. La barra estaba completamente rodeada, como si allí acabase de cometerse un asesinato y los jóvenes hubiesen decidido cercarla a modo de cordón policial. El problema residía en que los clientes decidían tomarse sus copas alrededor del reducido espacio, ocupando el lugar e impidiendo que los demás pudiésemos pedir una bebida.

―Abran paso, por favor ―repetía Alya una vez tras otra, sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza―. Sí, ¿me dejas pasar? _¡Merci!, ¡obrigado!, ¡gracias!, ¡mahalo!_

Nos situamos en una esquina de la barra, donde solo quedaban dos personas delante de la cola. Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor, preguntándome dónde estaría Nathaniel; no solo habíamos quedado con él esa noche, sino también con Chloé que era nuestra compañera de habitación y con Rose y Alix, dos chicas que habíamos conocido durante una clase de documentación e información.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―continuó preguntando Alya.

―No ―contestó un chico, luego me miró y sonrió de un modo estúpido―. ¿Qué tal la noche, Marinette?

Pronunció mi nombre mal. Arrastró las palabras como con desgana, hasta el punto de agregar una "A" al final. _Marinetta_.

Alya le señaló con desdén.

―¿Conoces a este idiota?

Adrien Agreste nos miró impasible. Parecía divertirle la situación, de modo que continuó acaparando la barra con el brazo derecho apoyado sobre la repisa de madera. El chico que estaba a su lado, dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro.

―Vamos, Adrien, déjalas pasar ―dijo el joven. Tenía el cabello de un color café y unos ojos grandes y expresivos, utilizaba anteojos igual que Alya. Había algo en él que emanaba tranquilidad.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego se hizo a un lado sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando dio un paso atrás, noté que se tambaleaba. Me incliné hacia Alya para susurrarle al oído.

―Es uno de los finalistas…

Dejé de hablar cuando su amigo se presentó ante nosotras diciendo que se llamaba Nino.

Mientras Alya conversaba animadamente con él, aproveché la ocasión para acercarme un poco más a mi objetivo y logré tocar con la punta de los dedos la ansiada barra de la discoteca. Era casi un milagro. Definitivamente, Dios me amaba. Sacudí las manos en alto, intentando llamar la atención de una de las camareras.

―¿Qué te sirvo? ―preguntó la joven, que llevaba el cabello tintado de un estridente tono rosa.

―¡Dos cervezas! ―grité con alegría, antes de tenderle los tickets de la entrada de la discoteca para canjear el descuento que ofrecían del cuarenta por ciento, aplicable a la primera bebida. Cuando conseguí tener una cerveza en cada mano, me sentí orgullosa de mí misma como si acabase de escalar el Everest.

Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a escapar de aquella sala atestada de gente, pero Adrien Agreste se interpuso en mi camino.

―¿Sabes que vas a perder, verdad?

―¿Cómo dices?

Mantuve el ceño fruncido ante la incómoda situación. Giré la cabeza y advertí que Alya continuaba hablando con Nino; se mostraba realmente entusiasmada y gesticulaba en exceso. Ambos se habían alejado de nosotros. _Brilliant._

―Digo que vas a perder el concurso. Es una pena ―dijo y luego las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. Cuando habló de nuevo, su sonrisa se tornó ligeramente lasciva y el sonido de su voz fue más ronco de lo habitual―. Aunque, si quieres, puedo consolarte cuando eso suceda. Intenté no sonrojarme, tras advertir las intenciones que escondían sus palabras.

―¿Estás borracho?

―Es posible ―se encogió de hombros e intentó quitarme una cerveza de las manos, como si fuese de su propiedad.

En cualquier otra situación le habría ofrecido, pero no después de pasar una odisea para conseguir pedir en la barra y, como extra, soportar el molesto timbre de su voz hilando frases sin sentido.

―Ya veo que bebes a dos manos ―farfulló Adrien.

―Es para olvidar las tonterías que estás diciendo ―y con un movimiento sutil, aparté las cervezas de su alcance retirando el brazo hacia atrás―. ¿Por qué no te compras tú una?

―Es agradable compartir, Marinette ―respondió entrecerrando los ojos―. Y ya que compartimos las ganas de ganar el concurso, deberíamos añadir también una cerveza. Es más, ahora que lo pienso, tú y yo podríamos compartir momentos muy interesantes.

Sus últimas palabras fueron apenas un susurro. Me pregunté si era una especie de insinuación o si estaba empezando a delirar.

Busqué rápidamente con la mirada a Alya, que cada vez se alejaba más de nosotros mientras charlaba animada con el tal Nino. Cuando volví a clavar los ojos en el idiota que tenía delante, advertí que alzaba la vista hacia el techo de la discoteca, que era negro y liso en su totalidad. Lo observó con detenimiento durante unos instantes, ladeando la cabeza. Seguí su mirada, intentando descubrir qué era lo que llamaba su atención. Allí no había nada fuera de lo normal.

―¿Qué se supone que estás mirando? ―pregunté finalmente.

―El techo ―respondió casi de un modo irascible, como si la respuesta fuese totalmente lógica.

―Deberías dejar de beber ―le aconsejé.

―Sí ―sonrió de lado―. Y tú deberías dejar de ser tan aburrida. Relájate, nena.

Cuando pasé por su lado, me contuve para no darle un codazo. Interrumpí la fantástica conversación que Alya mantenía con Nino y le rogué que nos marchásemos en busca de nuestros amigos. Ella sacó su teléfono móvil y le pidió su número de teléfono con total naturalidad, sin un atisbo de vergüenza. Y a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, pude advertir cómo él se sonrojaba. _Quel amour_.

Ambos se despidieron y, sin más interrupciones, logramos avanzar entre el gentío y dirigirnos hacia otra sala mucho más tranquila, donde sonaba música de los ochenta. Suspiré aliviada cuando la canción tecno se tornó casi inaudible.

―Alya, sé que ese tipo parece inofensivo, pero ves con cuidado. No me da confianza que sea amigo de Adrien.

―Se llama Nino ―puntualizó ella―. Y es lindo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero cuando distinguí en alto la mano de Chloé, cambié rápidamente de actitud.

Mientras nos acercábamos, busqué con la mirada a Nathaniel hasta que logré encontrarlo. Estaba bailando con una chica morena. Una chica-que-no-era-yo. _Logiquement_.

Respiré hondo. No quería comportarme como una paranoica, pero es que… ¿no era lamentable que no pudiese saber si ese chico era mi novio o, por el contrario, estaba libre para todas las demás?

―¡Pensábamos que no llegaríais nunca! ―gritó Chloé, al tiempo que saludábamos a Rose y Alix.

Chloé comenzó a bailar como si se hubiese vuelto loca tras encontrarnos, danzaba de un lado a otro moviendo las caderas al son de la música. Miré de reojo a Nathaniel, que se había alejado más del grupo y no se había percatado de nuestra llegada, puesto que seguía divirtiéndose con una desconocida.

Volví a centrar la vista en Chloé. No sería yo quien le dijese a Nathaniel: «Hola, estoy aquí, ¿puedes dignarte a saludarme? ¡_Merci!»._

Bebí un trago largo de cerveza y opté por fingir que no me importaba ser completamente ignorada. Chloé cogió mi mano y me tiró hacia ella mientras continuaba sacudiéndose al compás de la música. Intenté imitar sus movimientos. Pasados unos primeros instantes de vergüenza y timidez, empecé a divertirme de verdad, a pesar de que había perdido de vista a Nathaniel. Tanto Alya como Rose se unieron a nosotras formando un pequeño círculo en la pista de baile mientras Alix, algo más alejada, hablaba con un chico.

Meses atrás, cuando descubrimos que debíamos compartir la habitación de la residencia con otra chica más, entramos en estado de pánico. Nos preocupaba no conectar con nuestra nueva compañera y habíamos pasado el verano, durante el curso para extranjeros, imaginando cómo sería ella. Sin embargo, tras conocer a Chloé en octubre, todas nuestras dudas desaparecieron. Fue algo así como una amistad a primera vista. Chloé vivía en el sur de Inglaterra, concretamente en Leeds. Ella era realmente encantadora. Pasase lo que pasase, siempre estaba sonriendo y lograba contagiar ese positivismo que le caracterizaba. Solía bailar constantemente. Y también cantaba. A menudo, mientras se duchaba, escuchábamos sus conciertos particulares desde la habitación. Sentía absoluta fascinación por Coldplay y alegraba nuestras mañanas cuando comenzaba a tararear _"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs are singing, Be my mirror, my sword and shield…." _

En la pista de baile, empezó a sonar una _Come and Get Your Love_ de _Redbone_ y un chico muy alto y excesivamente delgado, logró introducirse en nuestro círculo y bailó la canción con nosotros. Nos partíamos de risa. Él fingía que tenía un micrófono en las manos y, tras cantarle a Alya parte de la canción, se acercó a mí. Justo en ese instante, noté cómo unas manos me rodeaban la cintura por la espalda.

―Ya creía que no vendrías ―sentí su aliento cálido en la nuca y me separé del grupo de chicas.

Nathaniel me miraba sonriente. No me sorprendió que pareciese feliz, teniendo en cuenta lo fantásticamente bien que se lo había pasado junto a la otra chica. Estaba sudado y durante unos instantes la idea de tocarlo me dio arcadas.

Tiró de mi mano hacia él, hasta que choqué contra su pecho de un modo brusco, y luego me besó. El beso sabía salado, como a sudor. Me separé de Nathaniel en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

―Te he visto bailando con una chica y no quería interrumpir ―dije con un tono neutro, intentando sonar casual como si estuviese hablándole del tiempo atmosférico.

―Marinette, cariño, tú puedes interrumpirme cuando quieras.

―Eh, ¿_Merci?_

Odiaba la palabra _«cariño»._ Me sonaba falsa, forzada y ridícula. Yo nunca la usaba, aunque solía fingir que no me molestaba cuando alguien me llamaba así.

Seguía notando el desagradable sabor salado del beso de Nathaniel, de modo que busqué en mi bolso hasta dar con el paquete de M&M. Cogí una bolita azul de chocolate con leche y me la metí en la boca. Mejor, mucho mejor.

―¿Vamos a pedir algo?

―Ya me he bebido una cerveza, pero te acompaño ―respondí.

Nathaniel entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la sala de música tecno; volver a ese lugar de nuevo era una tortura lenta y dolorosa. La sala de los ochenta estaba casi vacía, pero aun así podrían haberse dignado a poner allí también un servicio de bebidas. Intentábamos avanzar hacia la multitud, cuando una chica tropezó frente a mí y me tiró encima su cubata. Fantástico. Estaba completamente empapada. Creí que la noche no podría empeorar más, pero entonces distinguí a Nathaniel riéndose mientras me miraba.

Sí, sí podía empeorar.

―¿Te parece gracioso?

―Lo siento, cariño ―se tapó la boca con la mano para disimular otra estúpida risita.

La chica que me había tirado el cubata encima, había desaparecido sin siquiera disculparse. Conseguí encontrar en mi bolso un paquete de pañuelos y me sequé el cuello y la zona del escote como buenamente pude.

―Creo que es hora de que me marche ―le comenté a Nathaniel.

―¡Pero si la noche acaba de empezar! ―protestó―. Vamos, Marinette, solo es un poco de bebida, no es para tanto…

Me planteé el hecho de pedirme otra cerveza para poder derramársela a él por encima y comprobar si realmente carecía de importancia sentir cómo la ropa se pegaba a la piel casi con desesperación. Respiré hondo.

―Tu puedes quedarte ―dije de mala gana―. Llamaré a Alya.

―Eres la mejor. Se acercó y me besó de nuevo.

Al parecer no era consciente de que, en esos momentos, fantaseaba con asesinarle de un modo lento y cruel. Giré sobre mis talones y, sin antes despedirme de Nathaniel, comencé a caminar decidida hacia la puerta de salida como si fuese la luz al final de un túnel infernal.

La joven se recepción se ofreció a ponerme un sello de la discoteca por si deseaba regresar y deseché su ofrecimiento sin disminuir la velocidad de mis pasos. Pedí mi chaqueta en el guardarropa y agradecí lo cálida que era.

Cuando salí al exterior, me sentí profundamente aliviada.

El aire frío de la noche logró calmarme. Había bastante gente en la acera porque dentro de la discoteca no se permitía fumar. Saqué mi paquete de M&M y me comí una bolita verde mientras llamaba a Alya.

―¿Dónde estás?

―No te escucho bien ―dije. Su voz era casi inaudible a causa del elevado volumen de la música―. Quiero irme a casa. Tú quédate, puedo coger un taxi.

―Voy contigo. ¿Dónde estás?

―Fuera. Te espero en la puerta.

Antes siquiera de que pudiese colgar, advertí que una mano intrusa pretendía quitarme mi paquete de caramelos. Cuando descubrí quién era el ladrón, puse los ojos en blanco. Esa sí era definitivamente una noche horrible.

―¿Tampoco puedes permitirte unos caramelos?

Guardé los M&M en mi bolso para que no pudiese alcanzarlos. Adrien me miró sonriente. Un chico de mechas turquesas, seguramente otro de sus amigos, estaba apoyado en la pared y nos observaba risueño mientras se fumaba un cigarro y tirabuzones de humo ondeaban sobre su cabeza.

―He bebido demasiado, necesito un poco de azúcar ―dijo.

Adrien se sacudió el pelo con despreocupación y algunos mechones rubios se deslizaron por su frente. Le miré de arriba abajo. Tenía unos brazos bien torneados, era alto y los vaqueros que llevaba parecían haber sido hechos a medida pero, siendo justa, en la universidad había infinidad de chicos dignos de mirar, así que no entendía la fama que Adrien tenía entre las chicas… hasta que alcé la mirada hacia su rostro y descubrí dos cosas.

En primer lugar, los lugares cerrados no le sentaban nada bien porque hasta el momento no había advertido que tenía unas pestañas largas y rubias que enmarcaban los ojos verdes más impactantes que había visto jamás. Y, en segundo lugar, esos impresionantes ojos estaban mirando fijamente mi escote. Ante su indiscreción, me llevé las manos al pecho en un acto reflejo.

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

―Tú también me estabas mirando ―se encogió de hombros. Al parecer, le apasionaba encogerse de hombros, como si las situaciones que desencadenaban sus actos no tuviesen nada que ver con él.

―Al menos podrías disimular un poco ―protesté.

―¿Me das un caramelo?

Tardé unos segundos en decidir si se estaba burlando de mí o si su comportamiento se debía al alcohol. La imagen de Adrien Agreste caminando con elegancia sobre el escenario mientras realizaba su reportaje, empezaba a distorsionarse. Reprimiendo un suspiro, saqué el paquete de caramelos de mi bolso y automáticamente él extendió la palma de su mano hacia mí.

―¿Prometes que me dejarás en paz?

―_Oui_ ―respondió sonriente.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina. No me hizo ninguna gracia su afirmación en francés.

Dejé caer sobre su mano cuatro bolitas rojas. Él las observó con detenimiento.

―¿Por qué todas son rojas? ―preguntó.

Encima tenía el descaro de quejarse.

―Son las únicas que no me gustan.

Se metió uno de los caramelos en la boca y sonrió.

―Todas saben igual, solo se diferencian por el colorante.

―Lo sé.

Encontré en el paquete otras tres bolitas rojas y se las di, mientras divisaba a Alya saliendo de la puerta de la discoteca con expresión de preocupación.

Cogió mi mano en cuanto me alcanzó.

―¿Ha ocurrido algo, Marinette?, ¿no estabas con Nathaniel?

―¿Quién es Nathaniel? ―preguntó Adrien, con los ojos entrecerrados, sin dejar de zamparse un caramelo tras otro. Ambas le ignoramos.

―Simplemente quiero volver a la residencia ―dije― Me he agobiado y estoy cansada.

―Está bien, vamos.

Le di la espalda a Adrien, sin tomarme la molestia de despedirme, y avancé junto a Alya calle abajo. Ella comenzó a contarme todo lo que había hablado con Nino. Y me relajó escuchar su cálida y familiar voz, mientras caminábamos.

**N.A.**

→**Creo que algunas personalidades implemente no encajan, pero bueno, también cambien algunas cosas cómo las canciones que aparecen aquí, y pensaba poner a Jagged Stone en Lugar de Coldplay, pero sinceramente, a Chloé Bourgeois no le gusta tanto Jagged Stone como XY :/**


	4. Intriga

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen la novela sobre la que se está basando esta adaptación. **_

_**Adaptación del Libro: "Llévame a Cualquier Lugar" de Alice Kellen.**_

_**Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**4  
**__**Adrien.**_

Mientras saboreaba el último caramelo rojo, observé cómo Marinette se alejaba calle abajo. Poco después, me giré lentamente e intenté caminar hacia Nino y Luka que me miraban divertidos.

Las luces de las farolas alineadas en la acera se distorsionaban a mí alrededor. Exhalé hondo y logré dar un paso al frente. No sé por qué, mentalmente repetía la frase «esto es un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un gran salto para la humanidad».

Mis piernas se movían tan sumamente despacio que tenía la sensación de estar flotando en la luna; había vuelto a beber demasiado. Mi hígado gritaba «Adrien: tenemos un problema».

Noté la mano de Nino palmeándome la espalda.

―Es hora de volver a casa, amigo ―dijo.

―¿Queréis que intente conducir? Últimamente saco buena puntuación en ese juego de carreras de la videoconsola…

Luka emitió una sonora carcajada; probablemente él también había bebido más de la cuenta.

―Será mejor que conduzca yo ―se ofreció Nino.

―¡Quedémonos un poco más! ―pidió Luka.

―Es un milagro que logréis manteneos en pie ―Nino nos señaló―. Nos vamos.

Luka ni siquiera insistió.

Caminamos dos manzanas hasta llegar al lugar donde había aparcado el coche horas atrás. Nino me pidió las llaves y, en cuanto abrió el coche, me dejé caer sobre el asiento del copiloto. Luka, directamente, optó por tumbarse en la parte de atrás. Quince minutos después, llegamos a casa. Tanto Luka como yo nos dirigimos hacia la cocina. Abrí la puerta de la nevera y recibí la luz del frigorífico como si fuese un destello divino.

Comer tras una noche de fiesta, era casi una especie de ritual. Metimos una pizza en el horno y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina. Nino se asomó por la puerta vestido con un pijama de color crema del que solíamos burlarnos, ya que era casi idéntico al que usan los pacientes en los hospitales.

―Me voy a la cama ―bostezó.

―¡Descansa, hombre!

Luka revisó los mensajes de su móvil sin demasiado interés. Soltó una carcajada poco después y me dio el teléfono para que pudiese ver qué le había parecido tan gracioso. Mientras él sacaba la pizza del horno, leí el mensaje con cierta dificultad: «No pienso volver a entrar en esa selva hasta que no me pidas perdón por echarme la otra noche. Y tampoco quiero ver a tus amigos. Llámame YA».

―Se comporta como si fuese tu novia ―dejé el móvil sobre la mesa y cogí un trozo de pizza.

―Kristen está loca. Le dije desde el principio que no quería nada serio con ella.

―Así son las mujeres ―hice una pausa para dar otro bocado y saboreé el queso fundido―. Siempre intentan manipularnos. Ves con cuidado, creo que quiere cazarte.

―Sí ―Luka frunció el ceño―. No pienso acabar como Nino.

Cuando cursábamos primer año en la universidad, Nino comenzó a salir con Hera Haddock y estuvieron juntos alrededor de tres meses, hasta que ella le dijo algo así como «me estoy agobiando, es mi primer año en la universidad y antes de mantener una relación estable quiero… experimentar y probar cosas nuevas, ya sabes».

Nino estuvo bastante jodido tras la ruptura y decidió que tampoco quería nada serio con ninguna chica, así que tuvo algún que otro lío poco importante. Sin embargo, durante el segundo año, volvió a enamorarse ―lo de enamorarse, Nino lo llevaba en los genes, era casi inevitable―. En esa ocasión la afortunada fue Shui Naoko, una estudiante japonesa. Salieron durante siete meses. Shui medio vivía en nuestra casa, no había forma de echarla ―probamos todo tipo de técnicas, desde indirectas sutiles, pasando por hacerle pequeñas putadas, hasta terminar paseándonos desnudos por el comedor. Pero ni por esas―. Se adueñó de nuestra comida, tardaba horas en ducharse e incluso intentó cambiar la decoración de la casa porque odiaba a mis queridas plantas Finalmente, ella le dejó por otro.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Luka tras coger el último trozo de pizza.

―En nada ―sacudí la cabeza―, solo espero que Nino tenga más cuidado este año.

Me levanté de la mesa. Me sentía cansado y tenía sueño. Tras despedirme de Luka, subí a mi habitación y me tumbé sobre la cama sin siquiera desvestirme. Antes de dormirme, como acostumbraba a hacer desde que tenía uso de razón, taché el día que correspondía en el calendario que colgaba sobre la pared de la cama. La cruz no salió perfecta, pero el significado era lo importante: un día menos.

Me dolía la garganta. Tragué saliva despacio, notando una especie de quemazón. Segundos después, logré abrir los ojos, pero los cerré de nuevo rápidamente tras advertir los rayos de sol que penetraban por la ventana de la habitación. Me di la vuelta en la cama con la esperanza de dormir un poco más. Juré que no volvería a beber nunca más. Solía prometerlo a menudo, pero en esa ocasión iba en serio. Tenía la boca tan seca, que al final me levanté de la cama para poder beber agua.

Nino estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina y comía tostadas de mantequilla de cacahuete. La cocina estaba ordenada; había recogido y fregado los platos que dejamos la noche anterior. Cogí agua fría de la nevera y me bebí casi media botella de golpe.

―Me duele la cabeza ―me quejé, frotándome las sienes con las manos.

―¿Y eso te sorprende? ―sonrió tímidamente.

Me senté en la mesa, frente a él. Intenté robarle una tostada pero, antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Nino me dio un manotazo en la mano.

―En la nevera tienes el cacahuete ―sentenció con firmeza como hubiese hecho mi madre. Me levanté con resignación para preparar unas tostadas. ―No controlas Adrien, ése es tu problema ―Nino habló con la boca llena.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―sin dejar de untar el cacahuete sobre el pan, le miré por encima del hombro.

Cambié el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra; me dolía cada centímetro de mi ser como si la noche anterior hubiese corrido en una maratón.

―Anoche ni siquiera podías conducir.

―Lo importante es que lo pasamos bien. Además, cumplí mi promesa y no me acerqué a ninguna tía ―sonreí inocentemente.

―Sí ―se levantó y dejó el plato en el fregadero―. Especialmente si exceptuamos que te encontraste con una de las finalistas. No sé qué le dijiste, pero creo que nada bueno.

La imagen de Marinette acudió a mi mente. Trazos dispersos de la noche anterior comenzaron a volverse más uniformes. Ella enfundada en un vestido negro, cuyo escote había llamado mi atención. Una apuesta de cervezas junto a otros compañeros de tercero. Bolitas rojas de caramelos deslizándose una tras otra sobre la palma de mi mano. Una superficie negra y lisa, el techo de la discoteca. Y luces, muchas luces de diferentes tonalidades que se entremezclaban en la oscuridad…

―¿Por qué piensas eso? ―pregunté. Nino, que estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, apoyó una mano sobre el marco de la puerta.

―Le mostraste tu lado más simpático ―explicó con sarcasmo.

Me encogí de hombros. Ya lo superaría; así podía ir decidiendo contra quién no enfrentarse en el concurso. No creía que ella fuese una competencia real, no parecía estar demasiado espabilada, pero por si acaso… En silencio, observé ensimismado la valla de casa a través de la ventana de la cocina. Pensé en los caramelos y me pregunté por qué Marinette no quería comerse los que eran de color rojo.

Menuda chorrada.

Emití un leve bufido, a pesar de que no había nadie en la cocina que pudiese oírme. Marinette era bastante normal físicamente, pero me gustaba su rostro aniñado; irradiaba inocencia. Nunca me habían agradado las facciones marcadas ni las caras excesivamente llamativas. Tenía el cabello largo y de un tono azabache que se podía apreciar con tonalidad azul; no estaba seguro de si sus ojos eran grises u azules. La primera vez que la había escuchado hablar, durante el casting del concurso, me había desagradado su acento francés. No porque fuese horrible, sino porque era un punto a su favor. Cuando pronunciaba las palabras, especialmente si lo hacía despacio, sonaba de un modo sensual. Era una ventaja injusta. Yo era un tío, joder; no podía fingir que tenía voz de línea erótica.

De todos modos, dudaba que Marinette pudiese soportar la presión compitiendo contra estudiantes que tenían mucha más experiencia que ella. Además, por ende, conocíamos a más gente y eso influía en las votaciones. Después de ducharme, me sentí mucho más relajado y con la mente despejada, aunque seguía estando cansado. Me acomodé en el sofá, junto a Luka y Nino, que estaban jugando a un videojuego de guerra.

―Oye, ¿tú le has comprado algo a Kagami? ―preguntó Luka.

Mierda. Había olvidado que esa tarde era su cumpleaños e íbamos a celebrarlo con una merienda tranquila.

Negué con la cabeza.

Hacer regalos no era mi punto fuerte; nunca solía acertar con los detalles. Kagami era mi única amiga. No tenía demasiada confianza con ella, a decir verdad, pero me parecía divertida, inteligente y, lo más importante, no me atraía en lo más mínimo físicamente. Manteníamos una relación cordial desde primero, siempre habíamos ido con el mismo grupo y me supo mal haber olvidado su cumpleaños.

―¿Por qué no cortamos algunas de tus flores y le regalamos un ramo?

―¿Estas de Broma? ―alcé un dedo en alto―. Por encima de mi cadáver.

―¿Qué hacemos entonces?

―No sé, llama a los demás y di que participamos en el regalo conjunto.

Luka dejó de mirar la pantalla de la televisión y sonrió lentamente dando a entender que una idea maquiavélica acababa de recorrer su mente como una estrella fugaz.

―¡Ya lo sé! Preparé una tarta de cumpleaños.

―No, amigo.

―¿Por qué?

―Eso no sería un regalo, sino un castigo cruel. Nino apagó la videoconsola y la pantalla se quedó de color azul.

―Olvidé decirles que no iré al cumpleaños ―se llevó las manos al estómago―. No me encuentro bien. Ambos le evaluamos en silencio. Cada fibra de su cuerpo, cada gesto de su rostro o, mejor dicho, el fuerte intento de no mostrar ninguna expresión, me indicó que Nino estaba mintiendo. Opté por no inmiscuirme en sus asuntos y no hice ninguna pregunta.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, nos marchamos al cumpleaños de Kagami. Luka había logrado hacer una especie de tarta, tras investigar sobre el tema en internet. No tenía intención de probarla. Por fuera podía parecer normal, pero por dentro era una bomba de relojería.

Los únicos ingredientes que había utilizado eran azúcar, agua, harina y un tarro entero de canela.

Delicioso.

No quise utilizar el coche para ir a la residencia, donde Kagami vivía, porque era complicado estacionar en esa zona. Cogimos el autobús para ir hasta allí y avanzamos caminando por el recinto universitario. Luka sacó la cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo del pantalón y se encendió un cigarro.

A lo lejos, se extendían varios edificios construidos en piedra, rodeados de un enorme jardín repleto de césped. Había numerosos alumnos tumbados sobre la hierba, aprovechando la relajante tarde de sábado y los escasos rayos de sol que pronto desaparecerían, dando paso al encapotado cielo que habitualmente presidía la ciudad. Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal, nos encontramos con varios compañeros de clase.

Iván me saludó dándome una fuerte palmada en la espalda y mi cuerpo se sacudió dolorido; todavía no me había recuperado de la pasada noche. Algunas chicas del grupo, junto a Kagami, bajaron poco después. Todas portaban platos cubiertos con papel de aluminio y supuse que escondían la merienda que habían preparado. Nos acomodamos sobre el césped, apenas a unos metros de distancia de la puerta principal de la residencia. Formamos un pequeño círculo, colocando los platos en medio para que estuviesen al alcance de todos. Sí había algo que valoraba de las mujeres, era lo detallistas que podían llegar a ser.

Entre todas habían preparado la merienda, un pastel de cumpleaños decente ―a diferencia del de Luka―, e incluso le habían comprado regalos.

―¡Me encantan! ―grito Kagami, tras desenvolver uno de los regalos. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, abrazó unos zapatos rojos de tacón―. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ladeé la cabeza, con la vista fija en los zapatos… ¿Por qué demonios Marinette no se comía las bolitas rojas? Probablemente era una estupidez, pero la urgencia de averiguar la razón se tornaba más latente. Cuando Sarah terminó de desenvolver los regalos, empezamos a comer.

Apenas probé bocado, todavía tenía el estómago revuelto. Varios compañeros tuvieron que escupir tras degustar el pastel de Luka, él se mostró tan apenado que me dieron ganas de consolarle.

Aprovechando que todos hablaban animadamente, me acerqué a Kagami para susurrarle al oído.

―¿Sabes si Marinette Dupain-Chengr vive en tu residencia?

―¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ―ella me miró con cautela―. Oye, parece una buena chica, no es tu tipo Adrien.

―Muy graciosa ―repliqué―. Solo quiero hablar con ella de unos asuntos relacionados con el concurso ―le mostré mi sonrisa más inocente.

―Está bien ―puso los ojos en blanco―. Sí está en mi residencia, creo que en la habitación veintiocho. O no, espera, quizá sea la veintiséis ―se rascó el mentón pensativa, antes de volver a mirarme―. No, no, definitivamente es la veintiocho, sí.

Me levanté y me sacudí los restos de césped de los pantalones vaqueros. Luka alzó la vista para mirarme.

―Ahora vuelvo ―le dije―. Tengo que hacer una cosa.

Atravesé los jardines del campus que me separaban de la residencia y entré por la puerta principal. Subí los escalones lentamente, casi jadeando; ansiaba meterme de nuevo en la cama y descansar, no pensaba salir esa noche.

Recorrí el pasillo de la tercera planta y golpeé con los nudillos la puerta de la habitación veintiocho. Sinceramente, no sabía qué cojones estaba haciendo allí. Lo único que me interesaba de Marinette, era averiguar el misterio de los caramelos rojos.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, me miró confundida. Llevaba el cabello azabache despeinado y recogido en una especie de moño. Vestía un pijama de verano con un colorido estampado; el pantalón corto dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y no pude, o no quise, evitar bajar la mirada.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Estaba de paso ―le mostré mi sonrisa más encantadora―, ¿me dejas entrar?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, me colé en la habitación. Manteniendo el ceño fruncido, ella empujó la puerta con el pie hasta cerrarla y sostuvo los brazos en alto como si alguien le estuviese apuntando con una pistola.

―¿Qué te pasa en las manos?

―Me he pintado las uñas y el esmalte todavía no está seco ―respondió secamente. La habitación tenía el mismo tamaño que la que había alquilado durante el primer año, cuando viví en la residencia.

Cada una de las tres camas estaba acompañada por un escritorio y, al fondo, había una puerta que conducía a un baño minúsculo. Varios peluches descansaban sobre una de las camas. Para romper el hielo, me propuse comentar algo gracioso sobre ello, pero advertí que Marinette apartaba con el codo un oso azul y se sentaba sobre la colcha. La cama ridícula era de ella. Intenté no reír. Se frotó el párpado con el codo, ladeando la cabeza.

―¿Qué haces?

―Se me ha metido algo en el ojo.

―Déjame ver. Me incliné hacia ella, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia de su rostro y observé con atención su ojo izquierdo. Definitivamente, eran Azules; de un color celeste, hermosos. Un intenso aroma a vainilla me embargó. En cuanto encontré el problema, me aparté de Marinette.

―Era una pestaña ―sacudí los dedos deshaciéndome de ella.

―¿No sabes que tienes que pedir un deseo?

La miré fijamente y Marinette se ruborizó de un modo encantador.

―¿Te avergüenzas por la tontería que acabas de decir? ―pregunté burlón.

Se levantó de la cama de un modo brusco y extendí un brazo, impidiéndole avanzar. Sonreí de lado y bajé la mirada hacia su rostro.

―No me avergüenzo ―respondió molesta―. Pero tu presencia me incomoda.

Descendí la mano hasta dejarla caer en su cadera y, cuando me incliné ligeramente hacia ella, retrocedió con torpeza dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás que me hizo reír. A decir verdad, era bastante graciosa.

―Hueles bien ―admití―, ¿a vainilla, verdad? O quizá coco…

―¿Te estás insinuando o algo así? ―me miró dubitativa, pero luego su expresión se tornó seria―. Tengo novio, por cierto.

―Lo sé ―sonreí―. Si consideras que esto es una posible insinuación… todavía tienes mucho que aprender, nena.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos. Me giré y comencé a ojear su escritorio con cierto desinterés, como si estuviese viendo una exposición de arte sumamente soporífera.

―Eres bastante insufrible, ¿nunca te lo ha dicho nadie?

―Puede que alguien lo comentase de pasada ―me encogí de hombros. Escuché cómo Marinette suspiraba hondo.

―No sé por qué has venido, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer… La miré por encima del hombro.

―¿… cómo pintarte las uñas?

―Por ejemplo ―asintió con la cabeza. Exhalé despacio y aparté la vista de su escritorio.

―Necesitaba saber por qué no te comes los caramelos rojos ―expliqué. Marinette arrugó la frente.

―¿Y a ti qué te importa? No pienso decírtelo.

―¿Es por algún tipo de trauma infantil? ―inquirí, sin dar mi brazo a torcer. Puso los ojos en blanco y, dando largas zancadas, avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, invitándome a salir.

―Márchate, Adrien ―me pidió―. En serio, estoy ocupada. Acepté su sugerencia y caminé hacia la puerta.

―Sí, será mejor que dediques tu tiempo a ensayar para el concurso ―le aconsejé―. Te hace falta; al menos para igualar el nivel de los demás. Suerte con eso.

Marinette cerró la puerta dando un ruidoso portazo que resonó en el pasillo de la residencia. Negué con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Qué mal carácter.

Llegué a tiempo para ver a Kagami soplar las velas y cantar cumpleaños feliz junto a los demás. Deseché la idea de comer tarta y regresamos a casa temprano. Lika entró primero y, mientras dejaba las llaves en la repisa de la entrada, le escuché vociferar.

―¡Qué cabrón gorrita!, ¡nos has mentido!

Cuando avancé hasta el comedor, advertí que Nino estaba sentado en la mesa, rodeado de apuntes, junto a una chica que me resultaba familiar: la amiga de Marinette.

Al parecer, ambos estaban estudiando. Nino escondió el rostro entre las manos, seguramente avergonzado por nuestra interrupción y la reacción de Luka. Por el contrario, ella sonrió.

―Me llamo Alya ―dijo, tendiéndome la mano con firmeza―. Espero que tu idiotez de anoche fuese temporal.

Parpadeé confuso.

Nino me dirigió una mirada asesina; parecía que me estaba retando para ver si me atrevía a contestarle. Presioné los labios con fuerza, aguantando las ganas. Él comenzó a recoger los libros y a meterlos dentro de una mochila.

―¿Te parece bien que continuemos en la biblioteca?

―Claro ―Alya le dedicó una sonrisa no apta para diabéticos. Ella se colocó el asa de la mochila sobre el hombro derecho, pero Nino se ofreció rápidamente a llevarla como si fuese un burro de carga y Alya aceptó gustosa.

Qué escena más patética.

En cuanto se marcharon, Luka se llevó dos dedos a la boca y fingió que vomitaba. El gesto me hizo reír.

―Nos ha mentido por una tía ―protestó―. Dijo que estaba enfermo…

―¿Crees que eso es lo peor? ―palmeé su espalda y le miré divertido―. Lo peor es que hay más de quince mil estudiantes en esta ciudad y él tenía que fijarse en la mejor amiga de una de mis contrincantes. Hijo de puta ―Suspiré―. Felicidades Nino, esta vez te has lucido ―concluí irónico, aunque él ya no pudiese escucharme.


End file.
